


Getting Phil's Attention

by 2kitsune



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, This is my first phandom fic please be nice, also don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is ignoring Dan, so Dan takes matters into his own hands- Well, more like his own mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Phil's Attention

When Phil had looked out the window this morning it was cloudy and there was rain beating against the window pane. Perfect weather to stay inside. Grabbing his glasses, he didn’t usually put contacts in unless he went outside which he definitely would not be doing today, Phil quickly threw back the covers and made his way straight to their kitchen to make himself some cereal before plopping himself down on the couch in the lounge to play video games all day. 

 

Dan, who usually got up a little later than Phil, came in about three hours later to see his boyfriend already engrossed in Skyrim. 

 

“You ate without me.” Dan says, less of a question and more of a fact, startling Phil enough to drop the controller before he whipped his head around to see the brunet man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. 

 

“Sorry,” Phil says. “But you were sleeping, and I wanted to play Skyrim.” 

 

Dan, as over dramatic as he always is, throws his hands above his head and leaves for the kitchen, leaving Phil to his own devices. Usually Dan would just grab his cereal and come back to the lounge but he didn’t come back, but Phil, who really wanted to finish this mission, didn’t worry about it too much. 

 

Another two hours passed before Dan come back in, cheeks red rouge and lips pulled into a smirk, but that drops when he sees that Phil is still playing. 

 

“Phil,” Dan whines, although if Phil confronted him about it Dan would say he wasn’t whining. “Come on, I wanted to go out.”

 

This morning the rain had already been rather heavy, but when Phil paused his game he could no hear it pounding against the window panes and gave Dan a look. “Really?” He asks. “But it’s raining cats and dogs outside.” 

 

“Okay then-“ Dan starts. “We could watch a movie?” 

 

Phil wasn’t usually one to deny Dan anything, he was just too nice and willing to do anything for his boyfriend, but he was currently on a mission he knew wouldn’t take more than another half hour. 

 

“Can we do it after this?” Phil asks, pleads, and waves his controller a little but quickly stops because he nearly drops it. “I’ve nearly finished this mission.” Dan doesn’t look impressed, lips pushing into a line, but he comes closer till he’s standing by Phil’s knees. 

 

“You can finish it another time,” Dan says. “I just want to watch one movie.” 

 

But Phil, who had un- paused the game and was busying attacking a giant, shook his head and smiled as though to say sorry. 

 

He hears a loud sigh beside him but Dan doesn’t leave, just stands there for a couple of minutes, and just as Phil’s about to pause the game again and tell him that he was literally only five minutes from being done, Dan drops to his knees between Phil’s already open legs. 

 

“Dan!” Phil squawks, fumbling with his controller. Dan rolls his eyes and uses his hand to push Phil back against the sofa with one of his hands, using the other to pull down Phil’s blue pj’s with Pikachu on them just enough to expose the elder’s member. Phil never wears underwear under his pj pants, which Dan is using to his full advantage. 

 

“Dan! I-“ Phil starts again, but his words are cut off when Dan leans in and licks one long stripe along the underside of his dick, using his hand to keep it steady, and Phil involuntarily lets out a deep moan. 

 

Dan chuckles and leans back. “Do I have your attention now?” He asks, dimples showing as he grins. “Or do you need more of a reason.” 

 

And Phil, poor Phil, is too embarrassed to do anything more than nod and drop the controller he was still holding to the side. Dan’s smirk widens and he leans in again, licking along the slit of Phil’s dick, watching it get hard under his ministrations. 

 

Phil had always been a sucker for blow jobs, and Dan was just so damn talented with that tongue of his, it must be from all the witty remarks he makes nearly every second of the day, that soon he’s so hard it he’s aching. He hadn’t had a chance to jerk off in a while, being too busy making videos and editing videos and uploading video, and Dan had been just as busy so they hadn’t had a chance. 

 

“Dan,” Phil groans as his head falls back and bumps against the wall, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows and his hands wrap into Dan’s thick hair, tugging lightly. “Fuck.”   
The brunet moans too, because hearing Phil swear was always such a rare thing to hair and he refused to do so on camera, as he licks’ up the elders dick once more before leaning in to envelope his lips around the head of Phil’s member and suck up the beading pre- cum before it drips onto his hand. 

 

It takes Dan a bit to be able to get Phil right to the back of his throat, pushing his tongue against the head of Phil’s dick and wrapping it around it so sinfully that Phil nearly rips out some of Dan’s hair with how hard he’s gripping at the brunet strands. 

 

But soon he has and Phil groans again at the feeling of his dick hitting the back of Dan’s throat, especially when the brunet starts bobbing up and down while he sucks, wrapping his hand around what he just can’t reach with his mouth. 

 

It had been so long and he was always so weak for Dan sucking him off. In his stomach heat was pooling, his toes curling in his mismatched socks and his hands clenching and unclenching, body trembling and twitching as he scrunched his face up and then let it relax, mouth falling open to let groans fall from his mouth unhindered. 

 

Phil looks back down to see Dan watching him, beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide and pretty pink lips wrapped oh so fucking perfectly around the elders’ dick, and it’s almost too much. He swears as he breaths out, his on tongue flicking out to lick across his dry lips, and lets’ go of Dan’s hair with one hand to cup his cheek, pushing his thumb against the brunet’s plump skin. 

 

As though Dan knew he was close, knew just what he was doing to Phil, Dan loosened his mouth so that Phil could fuck into it. To start with Phil didn’t understand, but then Dan rolled his eyes and used his hand to jerk him off and when the Phil’s hips twitched he understood. 

 

Using his thumb to keep Dan’s mouth open, although it wasn’t likely that the brunet would close it, Phil slowly pushed his dick in, getting used to the feeling it and when Dan didn’t protest or gag Phil eagerly picked up the pace till he was thrusting deeply into the brunet’s mouth. 

 

And fuck it was so hot and warm and perfect that Phil groaned, his whole body hot and twitching at the immense pleasure he was experiencing, and he was just about to cum when Dan pulled back and hurriedly said. 

 

“On my face, Phil. Cum on my face.” 

 

And so Phil does. He wraps his hand around his dick, pumps himself three times, and catches eye with Dan just as he cums in thick white stripes all over the brunet’s skin. It makes him arch towards the ceiling, a shock-wave running through his body and making it shudder and twitch, his toes and hands curling, and moan so loud that their neighbors probably heard it leaving his lips. 

 

The sight of Phil’s cum all over the bridge of Dan’s nose and his cheeks and his mouth, hell, some had even landed in his hair Phil noticed with a groan, was far too fucking hot that Phil was sure it was going to be ingrained in his memory forever. 

 

“That was-“ Phil pants a little later once he’s quickly handed Dan a tissue. “An interesting way to get my attention.” 

 

Dan chuckles and nods. “It worked though, didn’t it?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah, it did-“ Phil admits. He’s about to say more when Dan stands, tissue in one hand, and Phil notices the wet patch in the others jeans. “Dan,” He starts instead. “Did you cum from sucking me off?” 

 

The reaction is instantaneous. Dan turns bright red, pushing away Phil’s reaching hands and mumbling under his breath, and when he says. “No!” It’s in a higher pitch than usual.

 

“Oh my god,” Phil laughs. “That’s so hot.” 

 

“Shut up,” Dan commands, refusing to look Phil in the eye. “I didn’t.” 

 

“You totally did-“ 

 

“Phil if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m literally going to throw something.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phandom work so please be nice! I really appreciate KUDOS and COMMENTS, so thank you very much if you leave them! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
